Christmas Stalking
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Christmas isn't always a joyous time, especially when you're alone. One man's thoughts on how he got there.


Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

 **Christmas 1985**

Yet another Christmas alone. He let out a shiver and wondered how he'd gotten here. He remembered mindlessly listening to the halftime show droning on in the living room as he sipped at his holiday champagne and the next thing he knew he was here, in the same old familiar back yard that he'd lurked in a few times before. This time it was different though, her ex was back and she'd told him the other day that he'd be spending Christmas with them since he hadn't seen the boys in a while.

He sighed as he thought of the impression people had of the life he led...the swinging bachelor...the loner who didn't need anybody. _What a crock!_ He just sucked at relationships, that's all there was to it. He had enough failed ones under his belt that proved that, didn't he? He peered through the French doors...well, as well as he could since the curtains were closed. It was just a good thing they were the sheer kind. They still gave him a bit of a view, but covered just enough that the occupants of the house couldn't easily see him lurking on the patio.

As he watched from a safe distance, he saw how happy the boys looked at having their father back with them again and felt himself fuming that the man himself looked just as happy. They were great kids for sure, but they deserved a father who was around all the time. Where the hell had he been all this time? Until now, even with all the times he'd been around the house, he'd never heard a single word about the mysterious Joe King, where he was, what he was doing or why he wasn't with his family. While he'd known early on that she was divorced, she never talked about it or explained why.

He supposed that he didn't have any room to talk himself. It's not like he was any great success at relationships. The difference was, he'd never left kids behind. He was far too careful for that, even in his few serious relationships. Still, Amanda was a caring woman and she deserved better and so did her kids. Not that he was interested, mind you. He just didn't like to see a nice lady struggling so much, especially one with kids.

He shivered again in the chill of the December air and that was when it hit him that he still had the champagne bottle in his hand. He vaguely recollected re-corking it before he'd left the warmth of his own home. "Ha!" he snorted as he removed the cork and took a swig. Swallowing it hard, he muttered with a shake of his head, "Warmth? That'll be the day!" His empty place was as cold as they came and was probably doomed to remain that way.

He supposed it was partially his own fault. Amanda had asked him what his plans were for Christmas, after all. He had to admit that had surprised him, almost as if she were inviting him over. At least that's what he'd thought until she mentioned that the ex would be there. Then he figured that she was just making polite conversation the way people did around the holidays. He'd learned in that conversation that her aunt Lillian was going to be there. He knew all too well that Dotty herself was a force of nature. He could only imagine what it would be like with two of them there. The explosive laughter emanating from within the house gave him a bit of an idea though.

He re-corked the bottle again and with another shake of his head began to head back through the yard toward the driveway, but then he stumbled a bit and bumped against the picnic table in the dark. "Shit!" he swore without thinking. Hoping that everyone inside was making too much merriment to have heard him, he hurried down the driveway and was almost home-free until the front porch light was snapped on and he heard Amanda's raspy, "Hey!"

He turned with a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing out there? You're going to freeze to death! Did you finally decide to join us?"

"J-join you?" he stammered. Had she really intended to invite him, after all?

"Well, sure, Buck, I invited you a week ago. Come on in before you catch your death!"

END

 **AN:** This is in response to the FB challenge to write a holiday story about a character who does not appear in the opening credits. I ask my readers not to give away the surprise ending in reviews or public comments please.


End file.
